<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Kiss, (the one Iris doesn’t remember.) by westallenkiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036652">The First Kiss, (the one Iris doesn’t remember.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss'>westallenkiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Once Upon A Time, Sappy Barry Allen, That Kiss, the first kiss, the kiss Iris doesn’t remember, thee kiss, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry takes Iris back to their very first kiss and Iris finds herself even more in love with Barry shortly after...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Kiss, (the one Iris doesn’t remember.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Once Upon A Time</p><p>note; i’ve been wanting to write this for such a long time so i’m so happy i finally can!! y’all don’t even know how excited i am to finally have out there my thoughts on what if barry brought iris back to the first kiss and the whole reason behind it now has double meaning to iris. i always wondered what she would do or think after he did so here is my opinion on it. i hope you like it!!!</p><p>ALSO ATTENTION: with the first part of the story just being a filler to how barry gets his speed back is complete fiction btw, and i have no idea how mercury actually works so please no hate on that. someone tell the writers this tho...cuz yeah i could be on to something but please no hate!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time Barry had to pretend he didn’t like Iris. He thought for awhile he wasn’t all too obvious or the fact that he had to hide his new identity from her. He never wanted to have to lie to her, especially since he was in love with her. What he accidentally erased from the timeline was something so very important to him. Their first kiss. A kiss that Iris didn’t remember once it was erased because of time travel and a whole bunch of a mess that he made trying to fix it. But what happened after that was the worse kind, he was considered crazy and Eddie actually punched him out for it. Then ugh Caitlin literally had to make up something for them to believe in which they did. Iris only remembers that, without really knowing the truth...</p><p>It’s all Barry can think about sometimes and he wonders if Iris would ever like to see what he remembers about it. Every single detail and the way they held each other’s faces and how powerful it felt. </p><p>It’s a day before their anniversary of their first “I love yous” and Barry knows Iris is just as sappy as he is that she will remember that date as well. It’s just how they are together and no one judges them because it’s what keeps them both happy and strong for everyone else. </p><p>“EURKEA!” Cisco shouted from the other room, and Barry went running sliding into a tray and almost knocking everything down.</p><p>“Sorry, I—.” He made a face and scratched his head.</p><p>“You were never too suave even with speed...” Cisco laughed and shook his head at him, “but, I’m so glad that got you in here, Barry, I figured it out. I found Mercury...turns out Kara was hiding it on us. When we all became one earth, and now that there’s no multiverse, she had needed a lot of it for something to create this— I don’t know...thing? Whatever, she gave me it. It’s also safe to inject it into you and yeah...let’s do this.” </p><p>Barry had no idea what Cisco was even saying, but whatever, sometimes this science stuff didn’t make sense. He trusted Cisco enough though to try and well if it didn’t work, it didn’t work, but what did they all have to lose? “Go for it, let’s test it out. And is there enough for our speed force?”</p><p>“Plenty.” Cisco beamed and gave Barry the needle filled with Mercury. It was also attached to a bigger vile, bigger than the both of them. “Thank goodness for Supergirl’s strength...” He smirked as he watched Barry take the Mercury as if it was the one thing he needed all along. “How does it feel?”</p><p>“Amazing, actually, like my body was craving it.” Barry breathed in happily with a soft sigh, “It’s like euphoric, like a drug...”</p><p>“Now we know how Quicksilver must feel...” Cisco laughed. “This could kill a human, just by touching it, yup you’re definitely a meta...” He nodded firmly as the last drop of it was injected into his friend. “Go! Go give it a test run...”</p><p>Barry listened immediately and ran all around star labs within a second and right back to Cisco. He felt amazing, like he was soaring, his speed was finally back. It was incredible. The rush. The way he could feel the wind against his already rosy cheeks. “Oh my goodness.” Barry whimpered with a deep breath.</p><p>“That was one millisecond— LADIES AND GENTLEMAN THE FASTEST MAN ALIVE IS BACK!” Cisco announced over the loud speaker and the entire team flash came running from all sorts of directions. </p><p>“We did it!” Cisco bowed.</p><p>“Barry, you have to go tell Iris, she went to hang with Kara for a little bit, but Kara promised not to tell her why she made a visit...we weren’t sure if it would work or not yet...” Allegra told Barry practically shooing him out of Star Labs. </p><p>—</p><p>It took a literal second for Barry to arrive at Kara’s lab, finding his way in and spotting the two of them talking on the balcony. His speed giving them both a jolt as he stopped directly in front of them. “It worked!” Kara smirked looking at her friend and then at her other friend and tried not to giggle.</p><p>Iris looked to the both of them, then to Barry with a slight head tilt, “No way... wait what exactly worked?”</p><p>“I had a whole bunch of Mercury lying around when I defeated this guy conveniently called Mercury and I decided to save it for a few things myself... I mean... he thought it could kill me, but we know only Kyrptonite can...” Kara shrugged with a smile. </p><p>“You were both hiding this for me?” Iris was so happy but also just flabbergasted. </p><p>“Well only for a hot minute because I was told not to tell you unless Barry came speeding here...” Kara shrugged and Barry finally just let out a giggle of his own at Iris’ still shocked face.</p><p>“You okay, Iris?” Barry reached touch her, their electric touch radiated through their bodies. <i>His speed was back.</i> Iris just faltered into his arms and started crying. She truly couldn’t believe it as she looked up from his shoulder with a soft smile and gently kissed him. </p><p>“I’m okay...” She breathed in and apologized to Kara before looking to Barry to go for it and just take her away. Barry understand that notion and said goodbye to his friend and left her with wind against her face. Kara didn’t mind at all.</p><p>Barry brought Iris to a pier that she didn’t recognize so immediately she questioned him. “Where are we?”</p><p>In no time, with his speed, Barry had traveled back in time to something he needed Iris to see...<i>their first kiss</i>. He took a deep breath noticing that the tidal wave was forming. “Here’s the thing...I said to myself the day that I got my speed back and you back, I wanted to take you somewhere only I remember because for you it was erased...and basically when I did tell you— you didn’t remember it— then Eddie punched me out...” Barry made a cringe face, “...then Caitlin had to pretend like I was loca in la cabasa  with something called lightning-syscos?” Barry made other face and quickly swallowed, “...so yeah...this is our first kiss...and you don’t remember it, and I want you to know literally everything that happened and everything you said. You said so yourself one day to me, —<i>what if we were meant to be together all along</i> — and that I was the one to always come home to you...because Iris, even this kiss, the words you said before it...it was exactly what I wanted to hear...” Barry took a deep breath and took her hand taking her to the moment where they were standing in the past.</p><p>Iris couldn’t even speak as she saw herself looking at Barry the way she always did now...</p><p>
  <i>“Listen to me, ever since the night you told me how you felt, I have not been able to stop thinking about you. At first I was really mad, and then I realized why I couldn’t stop thinking about you was because I didn’t want to...”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ve never stopped thinking about you...” Barry smiled his smile and kissed her with every single thing he had in him, and Iris kissed him back just as hard as she ever could. </i>
</p><p>Iris listened to what she said, she still felt that way, like, she remembered what he said when he said it, but she never knew that this kiss was real. As she watched herself kiss Barry, she doesn’t know how but she can feel him, <b>literally feel</b> him kissing her just by watching and she knows how she feels now has to be how she felt then. When they kissed it was electric - actual - electric. Their kiss was like lightning and for reasons alone. She was his lighting rod then. She wants to apologize for everything that happened then, but it was all in the past. </p><p>Iris looked to Barry and leaped into his arms. “Take me home.” She murmured and Barry did just in time before anything happened where someone noticed them lurking in the past.</p><p>They ended up right in their apartment right in bed, as if it was all just a dream. “Now you now, how I felt...” He mumbled softly, looking to her with his love for her.</p><p>“I could literally feel how I felt. I can’t believe you kept this from me.” A single tear was falling from Iris’ face as she was crawling herself on top of Barry to look down at him. That’s not exactly what she wanted to say, but she felt so horrible about it. How he could keep this from her because she would never ever imagined it to be true. “I mean it was just one hell of a kiss, Barry. That was us. I could feel myself kiss you...I wanted it then, I know I did even if I didn’t know...I know now...” She breathed in trying to hold back any more tears. </p><p>“I was saving it for a moment like this. I never ever imagined I would be able to even show you it either, at first...didn’t think it was even possible...then I had the idea to do it when our first ‘I love you’ anniversary was coming up...but only if I had my speed back...it just so happens...”  Barry shrugged a little with a slight giggling loving the positioning they were in as he looked up to her with glee in his eyes soft eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for showing me, I just, god I feel incredible, Bar.” Iris breathed in a sigh, grinding a bit down on him, feeling him rise to the occasion. “This is exactly what I need.” She moaned softly after hearing him moan to tell her to keep doing that. “I am so in love with you Barry Allen.” She cooed lifting herself up gracefully to pull down his pants and boxers at the same time and let his erection pop free for her. She wiggled her eyebrows at him before leaning over him and grabbing lubricant to coax him so she could move on top of him with ease. Her fingers wrapped around her husband’s cock, coaxing him while she watched him. Her dark eyes never leaving his, not even for a second as they both now completely heated. The clock stuck midnight as she moved herself up and directly down him. Barry instantaneously jolted up inside of her, their surge of electricity illuminated between them. Iris took all of him, her insides tingling, loving every single moment of it. She didn’t need anything more. “Happy Anniversary, I love you, Barry.” She whimpered pushing herself up on him, riding him as he matched her every move with gentle thrusts because he absolutely loved the way she moved against him like this...</p><p>“I love you, I love you so much,” Barry growled and moaned in complete pleasure...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...go right to the next part to continue this...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>